


The Red Door – DSS #2

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Drogheda Stories Saga [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: DSS #2





	The Red Door – DSS #2

****_**WARNINGS :** Certaines scènes peuvent heurter un jeune public._

_Le thème abordé est un sujet sérieux._

_Je suis désolée pour les fautes restantes, la concordance des temps et tout ce qui peut piquer les yeux à ceux/celles qui savent réellement écrire._

_Les histoires sont écrites avec « je », parfois un homme, parfois une femme._

_Bonne lecture._

 

**… … …**

 

Je viens tous les jours dans cette rue. C'est à Drogheda, à côté du Town Centre.

Je quitte West Street et je longe Stockwell Lane jusqu'à arriver devant cette porte rouge. Puis, je reste là et j'attends.

 

**…**

 

Un miracle. Du courage. Un peu des deux.

Avant 15h, la porte est fermée. Après 15h, elle est entrouverte. Dans un sens, c'est encore pire. Elle m'invite à entrer. Mais, je n'ose pas. Je n'ose jamais.

 

**…**

 

Je viens dans cette rue, jours après jours, mois après mois.

Un après-midi, au alentour de 17h, une fille se tenait contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Un mur de pierres couleur rouille. Elle fumait une cigarette en écoutant quelque chose avec ses oreillettes. Elle suivait le mouvement de la tête sur ce qui semblait être une musique Rock.

Je me souviens de l'avoir trouvé mignonne.

La société aurait facilement pu la cataloguer de « Gothique », car elle portait des vêtements entièrement noirs malgré la chaleur étouffante de notre été Irlandais. Même son vernis à ongles était noir. Tout comme ses cheveux, couleur d'ébène. Seules ses lèvres avaient la couleur du sang. Rouge comme la porte juste à côté d'elle.

 

**…**

 

Je me suis senti très bête, dans mon T-shirt trop grand et mon jean délavé. Alors, je me suis caché dans l'ombre de la rue d'en face.

Lorsqu'elle a terminé sa cigarette, elle l'a écrasé par terre du bout de ses chaussures sombres avec des motifs tête de mort imprimés dessus. Puis, elle a enlevé la musique de ses oreilles et elle a passé la porte rouge.

 

**…**

 

Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Le lendemain, j'y suis retourné à la même heure, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Tout comme le jour d'après. Et le jour encore après.

 

J'ai soupiré, dans l'ombre de la rue juste en face. La porte était fermée. J'ai regardé ma montre : 14h59.

Une minute plus tard, la porte était entrouverte. J'ai soupiré à nouveau.

Mon cerveau hurlait d'avancer et de passer cette maudite porte. Mais mon corps tremblant refusait de bouger. En tout cas, de bouger pour aller dans cette direction.

Car mes pieds ont fait demi-tour pour prendre le chemin bien connu du Pub.

 

**…**

 

Le soir, après quelques verres, je suis repassé dans cette rue. La porte était toujours entrouverte.

Rouge comme le sang. Comme un signe.

Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai pleuré toute la soirée.

C'est vrai, dit comme ça, je ne fais pas très virile pour un homme. En même temps, voilà bien des années que mon ego a disparu.

 

Ma crise de panique ne s'est calmée qu'au alentour de minuit et j'avais affreusement chaud. Mon esprit a enfin trouvé le repos en repensant à la mignonne Gothique. Où était-elle ? Vivait-elle à Drogheda ? Et si... ? Et si...

Je veux dire, je sais ce qui se trouve derrière la porte, alors j'imagine sans mal la raison de sa présence là-bas. Et si personne n'avait pu l'aider ?

J'ai fait des cauchemars cette nuit-là.

 

**…**

 

Le lendemain soir, j'ai bu plus que de raison au Pub. J'ai parlé de la porte rouge. Un vieil Irlandais a soulevé sa Pinte en hurlant.

\- Mick ! Éteint ton cerveau et passe cette maudite porte, nom de Dieu !

C'est ce que j'ai fait. Après avoir pris un café noir pour me dessoûler.

Je ne voulais pas arriver là-bas en étant ivre.

 

**…**

 

La porte ferme à 20h. À 19h30 je me suis retrouvé devant la porte entrouverte comme tant de fois auparavant. Mais, cette fois-ci, mes pieds ont marché jusqu'à l'entrée.

La boule au ventre, la gorge nouée, j'ai toqué.

Le corps encore groggy, je suis rentré en passant cette maudite arcade rouge sang.

Un homme et une femme discutaient derrière un genre de comptoir. La dame a souri en se levant et en venant vers moi.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme. Je m'appelle Emma.

\- Je... Je m'appelle... Mick.

Mon cerveau venait de s'éteindre et ma voix ne voulait pas fonctionner correctement. Pourtant, la femme a souri de plus belle en me serrant la main. Tout en tenant mes doigts tremblants, elle m'a dit.

\- Bonjour, Mick. Bienvenu à « SOS Suicide », comment puis-je t'aider ?

 

**…**

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
